Tournament of Destinies
by Ruination of Infinity
Summary: Relationships often begin in unlikely places. For these talented Trainers, friendships and romances will blossom amid the heat of the battlefield. A set of stories concerning the various participants in the Pokemon World Tournament. Shippings include WikiError, Electrokinetic, Nationalist, RollingWind, RivalxLeader, and many more.


**Author's Notes: **Greetings and _bienvenue_, intrepid readers! Ruination of Infinity here. This was a little thought that came inside my head a while back, and I decided to do it as a sort of warm-up for me to flex my romance muscles. I hope you enjoy reading the stories I'll put here as much as I enjoy writing them. That said, here is the part one of the first story, _The Mechanic_!

I'll say this only once: Pokémon belongs to Game Freak and Nintendo.

* * *

Tournament of Destinies

Story One: The Mechanic, Part One

"To all passengers, we would like to inform you that we have landed in Mistralton International Airport. On behalf of all our crew, we thank you for riding Swanna Airways and we hope that you will join us again in a future voyage."

Volkner sighed. It was something of a habit to him, sighing. He sighed when Flint made a joke that was hopelessly lost to the general populace. He sighed whenever the League inspector came along and snooped around to see if the Gym was going fine. He sighed heavily when a challenger failed to put up a good fight. Now, he sighed because he, along with the so-called "Sinnoh Team", was asked by the Regional Pokémon League to participate in some tournament to be held in some coastal city.

Volkner glanced behind him to get a better look at his cohorts. Candice and Maylene were currently engaged in irreverent banter about all things girly; judging by the fierce crimson blush on the latter's face. The father and son duo, Roark and Byron, were busy filling the plane cabin with their snoring until Crasher Wake yodeled them into waking up. Fantina was dolling herself up, and a shivering Gardenia rocked herself into a more comfortable demeanor. In the meantime, he was busy mentally recounting his baggage and thinking if leaving the Gym to Flint was a sane, logical choice. When the seatbelt light disappeared, he hastily freed himself from his restraints and grabbed his stuff from the stowing cabinet. He then left the craft without so much as a second glance as to whether his compatriots were following.

Steel and glass greeted him as he entered the airport complex. It was a massive structure, but what really impressed the Gym Leader was the circuitry needed to run such a gigantic place. Volkner wanted to explore more of this wonderful place, until he felt the primal urge to pee.

Volkner rushed to the nearest restroom to relieve himself. The first one he entered was empty. He sighed, and made his way to a urinal. But just before he could unzip his pants, however, a force, not unlike having your face slammed onto the wall by a bullet train, hit him. As was to be expected of such jarring forces, he immediately crumpled to the floor.

What was strange was that Volkner was conscious, and yet knocked out. What was more, he was hearing voices. Feminine, if his hearing were to be trusted. _Hello?! Hello?! Hello?!_ it said, over and over again.

Volkner got up and groaned. The blast left his body hurting in so many places, it'd be more logical to conclude that his whole body hurt. When he opened his eyes, he found that he was no longer at the airport.

He was on a sandy beach, much like the one back at Sunyshore. The ocean was calm and blue. The sky was colored in the muted hues of dawn, at the time before the sun rose from the ocean. A little ways off was a stark white lighthouse, still lighting the way for any wayward ships.

The young Gym Leader was snapped out of his musings when the voice piped up again. _Oh! You're awake already? No, I don't think so… But the fact that you're conscious means…?_

Volkner, who was simply weirded out by the entire series of events, asked, _Who are you? What do you want? Where am I? Where are you?_

_Um, please relax. My name is Sabrina. I must apologize to you, because I was the source of the psychic blast you just felt. Right now, your physical body is lying unconscious, along with everyone else in this building. Your psyche is currently inside a mental landscape of your mind's making. I am, so to speak, outside of it, _the voice replied.

_So, when am I—Wait, what the fuck?! The _entire _airport?! I mean, what if there's a plane coming, and those passengers die?! Not to mention, when will I, or for that matter, everyone else, wake up?!_ Volkner asked, now clearly confused. The landscape changed accordingly, as the lighthouse's beacon went out, and storm clouds were mounting on the horizon.

_The blast was an accident, but please let me explain the circumstances surrounding that incident. I use a certain type of manacles to restrain my psychic power. Unfortunately, it broke, and all my pent-up power was released in a single burst. I had only enough time to change the nature of the attack to only stun. If I hadn't, well… _The person the voice belonged to paused. _However, the stunning effect should only last for fifteen seconds. I've checked flight records, and there seems to be no imminent plane landings. _

_So, why come to my brain? I mean, there must be more interesting people here than I am, _Volkner asked.

_While everyone was unconscious, I scanned their minds to search for someone who could fix my cuffs._

_And you think I can fix those things? I'm an electrical engineer, not a psychokinetic one, _Volkner insists, but as he feared, his complaints fell on deaf ears.

_Once you think about it, psychic engineering isn't so different from normal engineering._

Volkner sighed heavily, knowing that this Sabrina was never taking no for an answer, and replied, _Fine. But where should we meet?_

_There is a coffee shop called 'Sawsbucks Coffee'. It's not far from both our locations. I would suggest we meet there._

_Alright._ _So, what do you look like? Any defining features or anything?_

_Oh, that's…_ The voice trailed off. _I shouldn't be hard to miss. I have very… defining features. And by the way, your fifteen seconds are up._

_Wai—!_ was all Volkner managed to say, before being rudely woken up by his Jolteon with a few licks across the face.

Volkner sat up and petted the yellow 'mon on the head and said, "Good boy." Jolteon responded by nuzzling him affectionately. The Gym Leader remembered that he had business in the restroom, so he quickly relieved himself, packed his bags, and went off to find the mysterious Sabrina.

The airport was vast, a complex made of three individual structures that, together, comprised the Mistralton International Airport. Being a tourist, Volkner quickly consulted the concierge booth for directions to the coffee shop he was looking for. Soon, he was hot on the trail of Sawsbucks Coffee.

When Volkner arrived, the place was swarming with people. In order to avoid any unfortunate casualties, he withdrew Jolteon and placed the yellow Pokémon's ball on his belt. He quickly got in line and ordered plain black coffee. He then did a scan of the place before calling, "Sabrina?"

_Over here, _a familiar voice brushed against the back of his mind.

Volkner turned, and saw one of the most beautiful women he'd had the pleasure to meet.

Raven hair, eyes as red as blood, ivory skin, and the right clothing to bare them with. Sabrina was a real stunner. She sat there, cradling a cup of hot tea in her hands. She took a small sip. "You're Volkner?"

He nodded.

"Please, take a seat. We must discuss business."

* * *

I don't know if anyone's done VolknerxSabrina yet, so I don't know what to call their pairing. Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy the future interactions between these two kuuderes as they race to defrost each other!


End file.
